Coupling systems attach members/components to one another. One type of coupling system is a releasable coupling system that enables a user to repeatedly couple or decouple members from one another. For example, a conventional automobile seatbelt is a releasable coupling system which may be used to secure a passenger in a particular seat. Likewise, a belt is a releasable coupling system for securing pants around a user's waist. Releasable coupling systems include multiple components which are coupled together. An automobile seatbelt includes at least two straps and two intercoupling buckles. Likewise, a belt includes a strap and a buckle.
Releasable coupling systems may be used for a variety of applications, each corresponding to a hierarchy of optimal performance characteristics. For example, releasable coupling systems on outdoor backpacks require both high durability and low weight for optimal performance. In contrast, releasable coupling systems used for securing payload on a truck require high durability and high force tolerance. Additional performance factors include manufacturing cost, appearance, intuitive operation, etc. Therefore, the performance characteristics of certain releasable coupling systems may be more or less optimal for certain applications. For example, a VELCRO snap-lock releasable coupling is beneficial for many lightweight applications including a pocket flap closure system. However, a cam buckle is more appropriate for heavier-weight applications because of its relative weight and force tolerance.
Conventional releasable coupling systems fail to provide optimal performance characteristics for use as a modular soft good releasable coupling system. A modular releasable coupling system is further defined as a releasable coupling system which facilitates efficient intercoupling of a variety of components in addition to the performance characteristics for a releasable coupling system. For example, the military MOLLE (modular lightweight load-carrying equipment) includes a plurality of PAL (pouch attach ladder) straps that facilitate the releasable coupling of various components to a base member. The system is used primarily on military outerwear such as vests and corresponding components in order to facilitate selective intercoupling schemes and accommodate specific functions. Unfortunately, conventional modular releasable coupling systems including the MOLLE system do not optimize performance characteristics for retail applications. For example, the MOLLE system requires numerous unattractive horizontal straps for intercoupling components. In addition, the MOLLE system and other modular systems require a non-intuitive complex coupling method. Further, most existing modular coupling systems do not include buckles, which could be useful for selectively coupling and/or spacing components.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved coupling system including system components and an intuitive method of operation.